Heroes of Olympus at High School
by leadiangelo
Summary: This is about heroes of Olympus at high school...I added me in it so..D.J is me. Sorry I suck at Summarys...but the story is EPICLY AWESOME!
1. Chapter 1

Olumpus junior high staff:

Zeus-Principle

Hera-Vise-Principle

Hades/Persefone-how not to die and Espionash

Poseidon-Swimming

Aphrodite-Beauty club

Artemis-Archery club and Football coach

Apollo-Music teacher and Nurse

Ares-PE teacher and track

Hermis-Math

Lupa-Since and Sosical studies

Chiron-Animals club/class

Demiter-gardening club

Athena-LA

Iris-Art

Hepustios-Crafts with metal

Children at school:

Percy-Jock-Math,LA,Since,S.S,Swimming,HNTD,PE,Art,Music

Annabeth-Nerd-Math,LA,Sience,S.S,archery,HNTD,PE,Art,Music

Piper-Prep-Math,LA,Sience,S.S, Beauty,Espionash,PE,Art,Music

Jason-Jock-Math,la,Sience,S.S,Football,Espionash,Pe,Art,Music

Leo-Nerd-Math,La,Sience,S.S,CWM,HNTD,PE,Art,music

Reyna-Jock-Math,La,Sience,S.S,CWM,Track,PE,Art,Music

Nico-Emo-Math,La,Since,S.S,Football,Archery,PE,Art,Music

D.J-Emo nerd-Math,La,Sience,Football,Archery,PE,Art,Music

Frank-Jock-Math,La,Sience,S.S,Football,Archery,PE,Art,Music

Hazel-Prep-Math,La,Sience,S.S,Animal,HNTD,PE,Art,Music

Tayson,Ella,Grover,Jupiter-Nerds-Math,La,Sience,S.S,Animal,Gardening,PE,Art,Music

Rachel and Octavian-Nerd-Profosies,La,profecises,talking,principle,out,out,Art,Music

(Percy's POV)

We all and the same classes except for our special classes. "FOOTBALL! Yes!" D.J said a little too all stair at her "Your a..." Annabeth punched Me. "LOOK OUT BELOW!" Jason yelled. D.J and Nico did a back handspring in time. "Athletic...and ." Jason says. "What in the world is HNTD?" I asks. "How not to die...taught by Hades." Nico says. Annabeth giggles. "That explains it...so who has that class with me...um it's 6th piriod.." She asks. Me, Hazel and Leo raise our hands. We're at Frank talking about secduals we got a day early. It's time to go and Nico grabs his scare Bord and rides off. D.J gets on her Tron motorcycle and zooms off. And I drive Annie home. I plump on my bed and sleep. "WAKE UP BROTHER! School!" Tayson yells in my ear. I quickly get dressed and go to school. We were just waiting for Hazel and Frank. Then like in the movies they came. She got out of Franks Chevy with yellow high heals,Neon pink mint skirt and a Yellow tie in the back shirt. Frank walked out after parking the car and we entered. Math first. "Hello children! Ok time to sit! And I get to pick!" Hermes said. Piper looked at me and gave a great! Look. "Ok! Look one the Bord at the seats."

Front: Piper,Percy,Leo,Reyna,Ella,Tayson

Middle:Hazel,Frank,Annabeth,Jason,Grover,Jupiter

Back:D.J and Nico

"WHAT?" Every one turned and looked at Nico and D.J. The we're working away at something. "Sorry children but they got a head start on work...there half a year ahead."He said and took there papers. Nico dosed off and D.J put her black ear buds in and fell asleep. "Ok this is a WHO paid attention in class test!" He handed us the tests. About ten minutes later Nico and D.J are working again. "Sir?" Annabeth says Hermies. "Yes Miss Chase?" He says. "I finessed sir." She says. I look on Instagram. So.. Who is on?

Annabeth: Wise_Girl

Me:Persabethalltheway

Piper:Ninalover

Jason:Superman

Leo:Hot_stuff

Reyna:Kickyourbutt

Frank:Shapeshifter

Hazel:Totaloldiesgirl

D.J:Epicawesomeinsanewolf

Nico:thedeadone

Rachel:Theorical

Octavian:Octavieltotal

So...um OH! D.J just posted. It's...WHAT? Everyone gasps. It's a Selfie of Nico kissing her on the Cheap. Is said #Clueless. Frank posed one of him in a shirtless mirror selfie withHazel in a bikini. It had a convo to it so I joined in.

#Overthesummer

No need to glot big guy!

SHUTUP valadez.

Dude but she kind of hot...Mabel more than me...

SOMEONE GET HEAGE

Dude SHUTUP..don't make him mad.

Thanks Percy.

Actually...now that I see that picture...

Hazel no..don't you even DARE!

Totaloldiesgirl just posted #SEXY!

I looked at the picture. It was a selfie of Frank take by surprise shirtless and in his underwire. Hazel was in a black knee length dress.

OMG! #HOTTERTHANPERSASSY!

OMG!#HOTTERTHANJASON!

#ALMOSTashotasLeo

#HESMINE!

#IrealyhavetheurgetoKILLYOUALL

Calm down ladies...there's enuf of me to go around..

*Stamped of girls*

"Wow...just wow." Jason murmurs. "Hey! Chat box my house." Leo says. Reyna posts a pichurs of Jason slaping Leo. #Teenagedream.

Dude...we get dumped!

Correction...Nico Jason and Percy got dumped...

Leo?where did you put the last box of pillows?

Oh why now? Mi reyna it's in my room...ok now SHUTUP!

Fine.

SHES MOVING INTO YOUR HOUSE?

Shhhh...yes Jason.

#Slapme

#YES!

Percy not you...Nico please.

#Nofair

#godie

#boys behave it's time for LA!

We turn off our phones and walk out the door to LA. Rachel and Octavian are in this class. Oh no! "Hello...Are you Prepared to Die?"


	2. Chapter 2

(Nico's POV)

"Just kidding! Now D.J would you play the presentation?" Athina asked. On the screen comes up a presentation.

Summer on Argo II

By: D.J and Annabeth

Song:Classic

Pichurs of Leo throwing bricks at Jason. #Dontask

Pichurs of Sword fight D.J,Percy and Jason. #DONTTUCHNICO!

selfie of Leo and Reyna #Mireyna

D.J reading and Listening to music #Formom

Jason running with his hands up #Jasonsceardycat

All of us at the Pool # !

Sleepover at Annabeth's #Friendsforever

Me Throwing cake at every one #Nicogoneinsane

The first video was the girls sitting on the couch and alla the boys singing Classic to them

The second one was them singing Wake me up.

THANKS FOR THE GREAT SUMMER!

"Thank you girls! Now um..who finished half the years worth of work?" She asked. Annabeth,D.J and Me raised our hands. The day goes by and now it's time for football.

"Morning children. Fanaly a girl to join the class! Ok say Here wene I say your name." Artemis says grabbing her clip Bord. "Frank?" "Here" "D.J?" "Here!" "Nico?" "Here." "Jason?" "HERE!" She hands us footballs. "Ok I wanna see your best thought...and we need a line. Nico,Jason,Frank and D.J ther now...THROW!" 60 yards,40 yards,75 yards,125 yards. Wait... "ONE TWENTY-five!" Artemis yells. "Ok now kids time for you jersyes." She hands us purple blue and black jerseys. "Now! We have a game in TWO weeks! So be prepared!" The bell rings and we rush to Lunch.

(Hazel's POV)

At lunch I sit by Nico. "Nico you should ask her out!" I whisper. He points to his phone.

We alrety are...

WHAT?

Yeah...we kissed underwater.

Oh...well can you make it more...for us?

Shure tell everyone to meet us at the tree house and we will...

Nico...you shure?

Yes D.J

(Nico's POV)

Later...

"Have you ever wished there was someone as lonely as you to complete you?" She asks staring at the stars. "Yes." I say. "Well I've found some one. Stong,cute quiet. And there sitting right next to me." I take her face in my hands. And we kiss. Her eyes Turing form sea green to purple to silver. Then we start to glow and words come out of her mouth. One will fall by parents hand. The one that says the love won't stand. And love will heal the friends and foes of evil breath. She falls in my Arms. "If I dint know better I would say that's not a profecy." Rachel says. Octavian screams. "Monster! With D.J! Get her!" He yells. We run after the monster. It jumps down a hole. We jump down and are brought to street looking at a huge mountain. "The sky...that's were that guy holds the sky...he's bringing her to hold the sky." Annabeth says. Percy shivers. We walk down the street. "What we gonna do? Just sit here and wait for her to die?" Leo asks. "No. We're gonna got to that mountain and kick some Titan butt."


End file.
